


To Go With You

by TortiTabby



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (Okay I had to put that just because that's the best tag i've ever seen lol), Canon Compliant, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Introspection, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth, The Kissing Bridge (IT), brief mention of internalized homophobia, rated t for language and sex jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Richie takes Eddie to the Kissing Bridge.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	To Go With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivelymoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/gifts).



> Thank you to Jen for beta reading this for me!!!  
>   
>  **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOODY!!!** I hope you like this and I hope you had the best day today! <3

Eddie didn't appreciate being dragged around Derry in the late morning just a day after defeating a demonic alien clown. For the second time, thank you very much. Richie always did seem to convince him to go along with the stupidest things.

"Where are we going, Rich? I think we deserve to get the fuck out of this town, don't you?" He groaned into his hands. "Why are we wandering Derry before lunch? Trashmouth, I didn't bring sunscreen with me, are we going to be outside long because I could burn and do you know the percentage of skin cancer that people get just by- Why did you stop?"

Richie pushed his glasses up but didn't meet Eddie's eyes. 

"Eds… " He started softly before trailing off. He frowned and looked at his feet.

"Don't call me that." Eddie whispered back. 

Richie scoffed out a laugh that sounded startlingly wet. 

"What? Richie, you not talking is scarier than that fucking clown. Did you hit your head when you fell? Let me see your pupils." He was sobered up by the thought of a real possibility of a concussion or serious injuries that went unchecked. They had all been running on adrenaline and none of them had slept since the night they arrived in Derry.

"Jesus just follow me, Ed's. Come on." He led them up to the red covered bridge. 

"Oh... The Kissing Bridge." Eddie whispered unhelpfully. 

He realized he was standing with his mouth hung open, gaping at the bridge. He shut his mouth quickly and tore his eyes away to glance at Richie. 

It made sense. It made more sense than anything else had ever made sense in Eddie's life. He knew with a sudden crisp clarity why Richie brought him there, why he felt more alive when he was spending time with him than any other time he spent elsewhere. Why that damn clown fell so concretely when Eddie threw that fence post with more force than he'd ever put into anything. It was for a reason and purpose more important and bigger than Eddie could wrap his head around. 

"Come on, Rich. What are you showing me?" Eddie urged when Richie stopped again. 

Richie shook his head. He had a green tinge to his cheeks Eddie was weary of. He didn't look at the bridge behind Richie. He didn't try to read the initials carved into the wood. He looked at Richie, tall and awkward and somehow more scared than Eddie's ever seen him

"Who killed a psychotic clown before he was fourteen?"

Richie's eyes flashed to him in surprise. 

"Eddie-"

"Who made more stupid dick jokes than anyone else on the planet and still got their own netflix special?"

Richie threw his head back and laughed at that. 

"Who stuck an axe in Bowers' fucking head? Who is the one who actually brought me all the hell up here? Come on Rich. Show me why we’re here." Eddie nodded encouragingly. “Come on.”

Richie grinned, dopey and full of so much emotion Eddie felt like he should look away, but he grabbed Richie’s hand instead and squeezed once.

“Well, Eds, this is where I actually brought your mom one sunny summer evening and-”

“Richie! Shut the fuck up! You are not going to ruin this moment with a mom joke.” Eddie squealed.

“Oh this is a moment is it? Oh, Eds, Eds Spegheds, what pray tell kind of moment is this? Did I under dress? Did I  _ over _ dress?”

“Show me the fucking initials, asshole.” Eddie laughed and pushed him towards the bridge.

His eyes caught the faded letters. It could have been anyone whose name started with an R or an E but Eddie knew when he saw it. 

“It’s right here.” Richie shrugged and bent down to trace the E. “We were thirteen. It was before the, uh, before the first time.”

Eddie turned Richie around by his shoulder and brought their lips together before Richie knew what was happening.

It felt different kissing someone not because it was customary or the thing he’s supposed to do. It felt different, almost strange, to kiss someone and have their stubble scratch against his face in a way that should by no means thrill Eddie down to the tips of his toes. It was different kissing someone and having it feel so  _ right _ .

“That’s so long ago. I’m such an idiot.” Eddie muttered when they broke apart. He pressed his forehead against Richie’s and sighed. “How was I so oblivious about you? And- and of  _ me _ ?” 

Richie sniffed. His dark eyes were locked onto Eddie and filled with unshed tears. 

“I didn’t exactly broadcast it, Eds. And we had a spectacular amount of other shit going on at the time. I think you get a pass.” 

“I guess…  _ now _ is what is important. I have thirty years to make up for.” 

“We need to find a portapotty or something, Eds. This gravel will fuck up your knees-  _ Ow _ !”

Eddie shoved him away with a disbelieving laugh but caught his hand and didn’t let him drift too far. 

“You are so fucking annoying.” He laced their fingers together and dragged them off of the bridge. He was careful not to look back at the initials that made him feel as light as air. At the same time they carried a weight to them that formed a lump in Eddie’s throat. Those letters were carved by a brave, scared boy that Eddie’s heart ached for. 

“Where are we going, my betrothed?”

“We aren’t engaged, idiot.” Eddie said fondly. “I just wanted to go somewhere private. I don’t want to go back to the others yet.”    
Richie hummed in agreement and followed Eddie through the trees and weeds that scratched at their legs. Eddie could barely hear the rush of the river in the background as he stopped and surveyed the area.

“It’s over there.” Richie whispered and pointed to the entrance of the clubhouse Ben fell through before. 

“Way to spoil the surprise.” 

“Hey! You spoiled mine and unless there’s a notepad full of ‘Future Mr. Eddie Tozier’ down here I think I win that one, short stuff.”

Eddie stopped on the ladder and glared down at Richie who was standing with his arms out, as if to catch him. 

“I swear to  _ god _ , Richie. ‘Short stuff’ is  _ not _ happening. No. Erase it from your memory.”

“Sure thing, short stuff.”

Eddie jumped from the second to last step and dusted his pants off. 

“Erase that vision of me on my knees instead then?”

Richie cackled and slapped his knee. “Sorry about that, Mr. Kaspbrak. Won’t happen ever fucking again, sir.” 

Eddie smirked and pulled him over to the old hammock. 

“What are you doing Eddie? There’s no way that’s going to hold us and it’s full of cobwebs and dust.”

Eddie paused. “Oh!” He hurried over to the tin with Stan’s handwriting scrawled across the front of it. “Here you go.” He grabbed a shower cap and snapped it over Richie’s curls. 

“For spiders.” 

Richie laughed and pulled Eddie in close. “For spiders.” he nodded. 

Eddie broke away and flopped into the hammock. A plume of dust coughed out of it, making a subconscious part of Eddie itch for his inhaler and a plethora of allergy pills. 

It didn’t break. 

Eddie smirked over at Richie victoriously. 

“God that’s fucking hot.” Richie laughed and climbed over the top of him in the hammock. 

It groaned and creaked but after a few minutes of neither of them moving an inch the coast was clear. 

“I know I should be ravaging you right now but I kind of just want to lay here with you and listen to you breathe. Is that creepy or only the lamest thing you’ve ever heard?” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s chest.

Eddie stroked his fingers lightly down Richie’s back and smiled to himself as Richie basically purred. 

“I’ve heard your jokes so it definitely isn’t the  _ lamest _ thing I’ve heard. And I’ve seen some pretty creepy shit.” Eddie laughed. 

Richie nodded and squeezed Eddie’s middle in agreement.

“It is, however,” Eddie went on, “great ammunition to hold over your head to tell the other Losers the next time you’re annoying, though.”

Richie picked his head up and kissed Eddie hard on the mouth. “They’ll never believe you, schnookums.” 

Eddie wrinkled his nose at the name.

“We could find out?” 

Richie laughed again. “I love you.” 

Eddie hummed and went back to petting his back.

He would continue to let Richie drag him around aimlessly, he thought. He’d let Richie drag him to the end of the Earth for the rest of their lives. He’d be there fussing and complaining and relentlessly dishing it out just as fast as Richie could take it and throw it back to him. 

He blinked away the swell of emotions building in him. Yeah, you're alright.” He whispered and clung to Richie’s back tight as he laughed hard enough that Eddie was afraid the hammock would break. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Reblog on tumblr here!! ](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/190693007840/to-go-with-you)


End file.
